


My enemy, my soulmate

by Sonica99



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-03-11 20:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13531857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonica99/pseuds/Sonica99
Summary: Im really crappy at summaries so..Sonica, as a child, was illegally expiremented on, in hopes of making her the perfect soldier. She has a few cool 'powers' but she also has a heart, making it impossible for her to kill by order. A double agent helped her escape HYDRAS clutches, only for him to be killed as soon as she is in the capable hands of Director Nick Fury. Fury takes her in and for a while raises her as his own child. after an unfotunate attack on Fury, he decides that it isnt safe enough for Sonica to live with him, and he send her to a nice family. For a long time she tries to hate the man she once called 'dad' but deep down she knows that it is impossible. Her new family is nice, and loves her until a car crash takes her new dads life. Her mother secretly blames her and never treats her the same again. She feels alone until someone from her past returns. and because of him, she gets caught in the Alien invasion that changes her life./i know it is crappy, but if you read it and have ideas or comments, please let me know./





	1. Bit o' background

As an infant, Sonica was stolen from her crib in the black of night.

She had been experimented on illegally until almost the age of six. These experiments had left her with strange powers; she could get into people's minds (ie. reading them or projecting thoughts into them-which she called 'mesmar'), she could "phase" as she liked to call it, which meant that she could become a part of an object or disappear from sight. She could control the elements, and she could heal people - even once bringing a man back from the dead. The last power, she didn't have complete control over, it didn't always work on others, but it had always healed her when she needed it.

On her sixth birthday, a man who was with the company conducting the experiments, HYDRA, took Sonica from her room and broke her out. It turned out he was a double agent for S.H.I.E.L.D.

He took the young girl to Fury that night and left her on his doorstep, with a note before leading the agents chasing them away. He was shot and killed in the chase.

Fury had taken her in, and within a week had taken an interest in the child. She was timid and kind, always picking up after herself. She was far more mature than any other child her age should be. He decided against sending her to an orphanage, and instead raised her himself for the next three years.

She adored him and had even begun calling him dad.

Then one day after a few years, he had been attacked by an unknown assassin and he knew that if she stayed with him he would be putting her in danger.

The next day, he and his best man made sure that he found a family for the nine year old.

Phil Coulson personally picked the family. The mother and father were a happy couple with a son just a year older than Sonica. The family immediately agreed to take the girl. Several years before, the couple had tried to have a second child but found out that they couldn't.

Sonica felt betrayed, and was hurt. She didn't understand that he was doing it for her safety. It took her a while to get used to the family, but when she did, she loved it. She was placed in public school the following fall, and things went downhill again. Kids at school were rude, and cruel. They made fun of her for being adopted.

If only they knew the hell she had been through, she thought, then they would leave her alone.

However, her brother caught on to what was going on and put a stop to it. He stood up for her, and even got in a few fights when kids wouldn't leave her alone.

Middle School started and things changed again. In seventh grade Andren started gaining popularity. Everyone loved him. He was good at sports, smart, wasn't bad looking, and was always kind to everyone. Girls started hanging around him constantly, and Sonica found it hard to get some quality time with her brother. She found a spot in the woods that was open and beautiful and it became her hideaway. There she could practice playing with her powers, which her family didn't know about, without freaking people out.

On Andren's 16th birthday Sonica had an appointment at the dentist and James, their dad, took her so that his wife, Julia, could set up his birthday party. On the way home the car was hit and they flipped end over end down a hill. James died, but due to Sonica's healing powers, she lived. She was banged up but there was no permanent damage. After that day Julia never treated Sonica the same way. She secretly blamed Soni for her husband's death. Sonica felt more alone than ever.

Julia got into drinking and one weekend when Andren was away at a party she cornered Sonica and slapped her. "You little bitch! It's your fault James is dead! You took my husband from me and Andren's father from him! You are not nor have you ever been my daughter!" The woman screamed.

Sonica managed to get out of the house and took off running, tears blurring her vision as she ran. While in the park she tripped over a tree root and fell hard curling up on the ground. After a few moment a pair of strong arms wrapped around her and picked her up.

She lifted her gaze to see a familiar eyepatch. Her arms wrapped around his neck tightly and she let him hold her as she sobbed. She had wanted to hate him for the longest time, but in reality, she could never hate him.

He had taken her out to dinner and bought her a cellphone so that she could keep in contact with him.

The following Monday, she returned home.

Andren had been terrified that she was gone for good. He was the only one she had told about what had happened to her as a small child, and he had thought that the people who had done tests on her had found her.

His mom wouldn't tell him where she had gone, or what had happened. When she walked through the door, Andren pulled her into a bear hug and had practically interrogated her.

Sonica told him that she and Julia had gotten in an argument and she had went to a friend's house. It took her two more years for her to be completely honest with him.

Sonica had just turned 18 when things began to change again. Her senior year was halfway through when disaster struck. Her hometown was hit with an alien invasion, and that alien just so happened to be the brother of one of her dad's 'employees'.

Loki Laufeyson.


	2. A Normal Day in Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .

        The alarm blares loudly, pulling Sonica from her beloved sleep. Reluctantly she tosses the blankets back and slides off the bed. After shutting off her alarm, she walks into her bathroom to begin her routine. Grabbing her brush, she tugs the tangles loose and sighs heavily.

 

        "Morning." Her brother mumbles as he walks in, wiping the sleep from his eyes. "Sleep well?"

 

        "Yeah, so good that I'd like to get back to it." She laughs.

 

        He doesn't bother to laugh, just grumbling the word, 'same'. He turns the on the hot water on his side of the double sink. After washing his face, he grabs his toothbrush. Sonica rolls her eyes while smiling.

 

       She finishes up quickly before making her way downstairs to make something to eat. Opening the cabinet, she searches the options. She settles for a yogurt granola bar and a small glass of milk. It doesn't take long for her to finish them, and once she is done she makes her way back up to her room. She slips into a simple black tee and blue jeans.

 

        With a groan she sits at her desk, double checking that her homework was in her bag. She had about 15 minutes to waste before the bus came, but she decided to go ahead and walk outside, avoiding a confrontation with her mom. 

       The time passed quickly enough and soon she was boarding the bus, slipping in the front window seat, her earbuds in her ears to help ignore the morons she went to school with. Little over half an hour later they arrived at school. 

 

         Walking in the double doors was something she dreaded each morning and this morning was no different than any other. She kept her head down and walked through the forming groups and to the library. Luckily for her, the library was like kryptonite to most students, so she could sit in peace until class started. And, just like every other day, that's exactly what she did.

 

         Five minutes before the bell rang, she stood and scooped up her bag up. She slipped into the classroom and into the back corner seat as the bell rang. She put her head down and waited for the teacher to begin yet another boring lesson. 

 

          The teacher stood up and opened her mouth, only to be drown out by the building shaking and a loud noise from several blocks down. Screams sounded around the room as students rushed to the window, watching a building collapse and a large sort of ship making it's way through the sky. Sonica felt her blood go cold. She couldn't place exactly why but seeing as something bad was happening, she didn't think a whole lot of it.  
 

Amidst the chaos she stood, almost calmly, and made her way to the door. The teacher tried to calm the class and get them to form a calm line. Sonica slipped out unnoticed.


End file.
